1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a switching mechanism between two different operation modes in an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus which uses a camera sensing technique and an object sensing technique to determine the switching between two different operation modes, and a computer-readable medium which stores a program code used to perform related operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, when a user uses or operates a conventional electronic apparatus, the electronic apparatus is operated in a normal mode. However, when the electronic apparatus receives no input from the user for a specific time period, the conventional electronic apparatus determines that the user currently does not operate or use the electronic apparatus, and thus enters a power saving mode from the normal node to reduce power consumption. For instance, if a conventional notebook receives no user input from a keyboard, a mouse or a touch pad for a specific time period, the conventional notebook determines that the user stops using the notebook, and therefore turns off the display of the notebook and logs out from the user account to save power. However, the accuracy of determining the switching timing between operation modes by only referring to the specific time period is low, which fails to satisfy user's actual operation demands. Therefore, there is a need for an innovative mechanism which is capable of effectively and accurately determining if the user is still using the electronic apparatus for deciding the switching between different operation modes.